Meta Luck
The ability to benefit from great plot-bending favors. Passive version of Plot Control. Narrative combination of Potential Creation and Luck. Also Called *Narrative Guardianship Capabilities The user is the Chosen One of their own story, which literally bends to accommodate their various needs to various extents, from mundane to useful to impressive to incredible to beyond the impossible. This power mostly applies to (main) characters that pull virtually unbelievable feats that can only be explained by the writer's favor (see the caption). Though the users cannot directly affect their condition, and are usually not even aware of it, it will keep working and adapting to serve their best interests. N.B : Unlike other abilities, applications aren't actually superpowers but Tropes, since the story literally bends itself to grant the user various advantages. Applications (general) *Omnipotence - For the Omnipotent plot revolves around you. *Reality Manipulation - via plot alterations. Applications (examples) *'Beyond The Impossible' - Even the most ridiculously impossible feat/situation are achievable, if not easy. *'Karma Houdini' - No matter the extend of the user's misdeeds, they will always escape retribution. *'Plot Armor' - Makes the user safe from any actual harm, no matter the situation. *'Plot Device' - Orchestrate the story in the desired way through various plot-relevant means. *'New Power As The Plot Demands' - Literally gaining new powers whenever such a need appears. *'Strong As They Need To Be' - Automatically boost the user's power-level to defeat the current opponents. *'No Sell' - Others' powers don't work on the user, without even the need for a reason. *'Suddenly Always Knew That' - Instantly gain any knowledge or skill the user needs. *'Angst What Angst' - Users can easily shrug off the after-effects of traumatic experiences. *'Born Winner' - Users are naturally superior to almost everyone else in all important fields. *'Chick Magnet' - Users have mind-boggling success with the opposed gender without even trying. *'Immune to Fate' - Users are immune to metaphysical rules, thus impossible to predict and control. Associations *Author Authority *Logic Manipulation *Plot Control *Potential Creation *Ultimate Invincibility Source * Ass Pull * Born Winner Limitations *The power works by itself, and under its own rules. *The extent of the applications varies between users. Known Users * Squirrel Girl (Marvel) * Red Hulk (Marvel) * The Sentry (Marvel) * Mary Sue / Marty Stu * Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * Asura (Asura's Wrath) * Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) * Dark Schneider (Bastard) Gallery Plotsu Dragneel.png|Natsu Dragneel is as strong as he needs to be, curb-stomping Sabertooth's strongest Dragon Slayers in Dragon Force mode without even using his own. Asura's Wrath 2.jpg|Asura's power-level explodes to unprecedented heights whenever the he's outclassed, going as far as beating a Demiurge to death with his bare hands. The Sentry-620x465.jpg|The Sentry suddenly gains new powers anytime he needs it, from Telepathy stronger than Charles Xavier to Molecule Manipulation stronger than Molecule Man. Cheater Wargear.jpg|Faced with impossible odds, Erza Scarlet pulls a never seen before armor that "breaks the rules of magic" and an "invincible" sword. Red Sue.jpg|Nothing is impossible when the writer is on your side. Medaka Kurokami.jpg|Medaka Kurokami can stop a surprise point-blank burst of machine-gun fire in the face. With her mouth. Via a martial art trick. Dark Schneider.jpg|Every time Dark Schneider is severely outmatched and on the very brink of death, he makes a miraculously recovery and pulls vastly superior new powers. Category:Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Rare power